Back In Gravity Falls
by TheManyNamedMenace
Summary: Tiny little Wendipper oneshot for all of ya. Enjoy! XD


**WUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUP EVERYBODY!? **

**As you may or may not know, this is my first Gravity Falls story! Now, this DOES contain Wendy/Dipper, so if ya don't like, don't read.**

**NOW LETS GET THIS SHIP SAILING!**

It had been six years since Dipper and his twin sister Mabel had been to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Six years since thy had seen Soos, Stan, and Wendy. Six years since they had gone on an actual adventure.

Now they were on a train, on their way. Their parents, John and Carrie Pines (made it up XD), had needed a vacation. They worked nonstop, almost all day, and through the night. Money was tight, and times were hard on the Pines family. So, their parents simply packed their children's bags, complete with a train ticket, and sent them off.

The words echoed through the heads of the now eighteen year olds.

"You'll have to live with Stan until we have more money, and wouldn't it be nice for you to do something over the summer like this again?" Said their mother, as she pushed them into the train.

The young adults were snapped out of their thoughts, as the train came to a abrupt stop. "Same old train," thought Dipper.

The twins hopped off the old train. "Feels good to be back here, ya know?" Said Mabel. The now young adult had matured since they last visited. She still acted quite childish sometimes, but was, still mature in her own way.

Dipper nodded. It was going to be great to see Soos, their Gruncle Stan, and Wendy... Dipper had never forgotten about Wendy, though he had no picture of her, or though he couldn't hear her, he remembered her by heart. Her shiny red hair, beautiful eyes, pearly white teeth, and soft, but strong voice.

"I'm gonna see Waddles first!" Gushed Mabel. Their parents said they didn't have the room for a pig, and long story short, tantrums were thrown, and Waddles was left in Soos and Wendy's care.

Dipper's twin sister nudged him in the arm. "Bet I know who _you_ wanna see!"

Dipper POV:

My eyes darted around, as I felt my cheeks heat up. Luckily, the sun was starting to set, and hopefully, Mabel couldn't see my face.

"Let's just go already..." I muttered. Mabel just gave me a teasing look.

As we walked on the path to the shack, we happened to see a certain blonde and her friends walking by. We tried our best to stay unnoticed, but, she somehow still noticed us...

"Well hello Dipwad... _Mabel_." Taunted Pacifica Northwest, smirking evilly as she did so. Mabel frowned. "Just keep walking." I muttered, loud enough for Mabel to hear.

"Walking away from trouble, eh losers? Sure seems like a pretty cowardly move to me." I had enough. I turned around abruptly to face Pacifica. She was taller, and wore her hair in a big ponytail with bangs hanging into her face. She wore shimmering pink lip gloss and purple eye shadow, with golden hoop earrings. She wore a short sleeved white shirt and thin white gloves, along with short blue jeans and white heels.

"Quit following us!" I shouted, making the blonde step back. "Oh yeah?" She said, getting in my face. "Make me." Then I snapped. I don't know what happened, but something snapped inside of me. "Mabel, get to the Mystery Shack. I'll meet you there." I said, looking down at the ground.

"But Dipper-"

"Go!"

The sound of Mabel's feet running off made me look at her, then back at Pacifica. I grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards me.

"You'd think that with how rich your fraud of a family is, you'd always be entertained at home! But no! You pick on people who to nothing but be themselves! Well you know what?!" Pacifica just smirked. "You are a no good *insert extremely long bleep here*! You deserve nothing!" Now I could see the look of fear that spread across her face, as I slightly pushed her.

Just as she got ready to talk back, I slapped her across the face. "Go away!" I yelled, as she dropped to the ground, holding her cheek.

Pacifica and her friends ran away, knowing I'd do worse.

Mabel POV:

What the crap was that about? If Dip was telling me to run, it had to have been bad. I stopped outside of the Mystery Shack, looking back for any sign of Dipper. I didn't see him.

Maybe I should go back for him... Did he get into a fight, what happened?

I adjusted my purple sunglasses and started to run back to the site where Dipper told me to run.

"Dipper! Dipper!" I shouted, as I ran.

"Mabel, Mabel!" I kept on calling my brother's name, until I saw him in the distance.

I ran up to him, panting. "Dipper... What... Happened?" He just frowned. I take it he doesn't wanna talk about it.

"Let's get to the shack. I need to rest," said Dipper, as we turned around and walked back to the shack.

... At The Shack...

Normal POV:

The twins made their way into the broken down building, Dipper expecting to see Wendy. But, where Wendy usually sat, stood Soos, his mouth agape.

"Dipper? Mabel?" Dipper simply nodded.

"In the flesh," said Mabel, placing her hands on her hips.

Soos had changed since the two had last seen him. He had lost some weight, and now, he wore a black shirt with wolves and tacos on it.

"Dude, it's been forever!" Said Soos, as be bear hugged his old friends.

"So Soos," started Mabel. "Where's Wendy?" Soos pointed outside.

"She's watching the sunset from the roof." Just like that, Dipper was out the door, at the front of the shack.

Mabel giggled. "Let's give them some privacy."

Dipper POV:

I raced outside, eager to see Wendy. And there she was, sitting on the roof, in awe. "Wendy!" I waved to her, slightly jumping up and down.

I saw her smile from afar, as she waved back. She slid down a tree as if it were a fire pole, and landed right in front of me.

"Dude! It that really you? You've grown up so much, Dipper!" I simply shrugged, placing my hands in my pockets.

I saw her take a minute to examine me, but the only things that had really changed were my height, age, my voice was a bit deeper, and my vest was longer.

While she examined me, I did the same to her. She didn't look that different. Same beautiful hair, eyes, and voice. But now, she wore a tank top and jean shorts.

"Great to see you again! How've ya been? How old are you now? You're taller than me!"

I shrugged once again, as I felt my cheeks heat up. I was glad the sun was setting, it would just look like light hitting me.

"Great to see you too, Wendy. Nothing much has went on, but Mabel and I are going to be living here for a while. Also, I'm eighteen."

Wendy POV:

I took another look at Dipper. He was really here! I had really missed him... And his sister, of course. After he mentioned Mabel had come along, somehow, my grin widened.

"Where is she?" I asked, looking around like a little kid.

Dipper pointed inside, and I grabbed his hand, pulling him inside with me. "Mabel!"

Mabel and I talked for a little bit. She had also grown a lot. She was about as tall as me, and now had her braces out! Her hair was still down, and she wore a headband along with some purple sunglasses. She wore a pink tank top with a sparkly purple short leather jacket and wore jean shorts. She held waddles close to her, nuzzling him.

"Well, I'm gonna rest. I'm a bit tired," said Dipper, as he yawned and walked off to the attic.

It was gonna be great to have them back.

**Ah, well. I know this is kinda crappy, but you can't blame a girl for trying. **

**Link to cover photo & story inspiration: **

** art/Dipper-you-really-grew-up-362180336**


End file.
